


Electric Fan

by Missy



Category: Goodbye Earl - Dixie Chicks (Song)
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/F, Late Nights, Lulled To Sleep, Post-Canon, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Wanda's too excited to sleep, but Mary-Anne's out like a light.  As the night passes, Wanda reflects upon their fortune.





	Electric Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



The stars are huge tonight, shining in through their bedroom window and on the curve of Mary-Anne’s chin. Everything is blue-white, freshly born, like their favorite season, the one that’s treated them so well this year.

It’s high summer and 4H season, and skin sticks to skin no matter now much powder they put on before bed. A single fan creaks over their heads and brushes back Mary-Anne’s blonde hair as she dreams. It’s deep enough into the night to feel peaceful, only the sound of night birds greeting them, and the feeling of love lying an inch away – reachable but made remote by sleep.

Wanda can’t sleep. She’s too excited about the stand’s big fourth of July sale. They’ve been working so hard that Mary-Anne fell asleep with no trouble at all, but that’s not a luxury that Wanda is allowed to enjoy. 

Mary-Anne smells like woodsmoke and strawberries behind the ears when Wanda buries her face against her neck. She can feel the rush of Mary-Anne’s pulse against her lips, and thinks about the road they traveled to get here. Satisfaction is what finally calls her down to sleep.

The past is the past, as forgotten and gone as Earl’s old bones, rotting away at the bottom of HiLo Lake.


End file.
